geofictionistfandomcom-20200215-history
Televido
=Languages= This user comes from the Philippines. tl Ang tagagamit na ito ay katutubong tagapagsalita ng Tagalog. en This user is a native speaker of English. eo-4 Ĉi tiu uzanto parolas Esperanton preskaŭ kiel denaskulo. ja-3 この利用者は上級の日本語ができます。 ia-3 Iste usator pote contribuer con un nivello avantiate de interlingua. lfn-3 Esta usor pote contribui a un nivel alta de Lingua Franca Nova. es-3 Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel avanzado de español. pt-3 Este usuário/utilizador pode contribuir com um nível avançado de português. fr-3 Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau avancé de français. it-3 Questo utente può contribuire con un livello avanzato di italiano. ca-3 Aquest usuari pot contribuir amb un nivell avançat de català. jbo-2 ti poi prenu cu ka'e cusku je jimpe lo banzu bau la lojban haw-2 ʻAno maʻamaʻa kēia mea hoʻohana i ka ʻōlelo Hawaiʻi. nah-2 Inīn tlatequitiltilīlli tlahtoa tepitzin Nāhuatlahtōlcopa. zh-2 該用戶能以一般的中文進行交流。 该用户能以一般的中文进行交流。 de-2 Dieser Benutzer hat fortgeschrittene Deutschkenntnisse. id-1 Pengguna ini mampu bersumbangsih dengan bahasa Indonesia tingkat dasar. sv-1 Denna användare har grundläggande kunskaper i svenska. ru-1 Этот участник владеет русским языком на начальном уровне. cy-1 Fe all y defnyddiwr 'ma gyfrannu ar lefel syml y Gymraeg. tlh-1 loQ tlhIngan Hol jatlh lo'wI'vam. ko-1 이 사용자는 간단한 한국어를 말할 수 있습니다. el-1 Αυτός ο χρήστης μπορεί να συνεισφέρει σε βασικού επιπέδου ελληνικά. vo-1 At pösod bapiko pükon Volapüki. sw-1 Mtumiaji huyu aweza kushiriki kwa Kiswahili cha kiwango cha msingi. he-1 משתמש זה מסוגל לתרום ברמה בסיסית של עברית.‏ th-1 ผู้ใช้คนนี้สามารถใช้ภาษาไทย ได้ในระดับพื้นฐาน. cs-1 Tento uživatel má základní znalosti češtiny. hu-1 Ez a szerkesztő alapszinten beszéli a magyar nyelvet. ar-1 هذا المستخدم يتحدث اللغة العربية بمستوى مبتدئ.‎ tr-1 Bu kullanıcı Türkçeyi düşük düzeyde anlıyor. pl-1 Ten użytkownik posługuje się językiem polskim na poziomie podstawowym. sh-1 Ovaj korisnik posjeduje osnovno znanje srpskohrvatskog jezika. Овај корисник поседује основно знање хрватскосрпског језика. hi-1 इस प्रयोक्ता को हिन्दी भाषा का प्रारम्भिक स्तर का ज्ञान है। nl-1 Deze gebruiker bezit beginnende kennis van het Nederlands. vi-1 Thành viên này sử dụng tiếng Việt với trình độ cơ bản. fi-1 Tämä käyttäjä puhuu vähän suomea. This user enjoys reading science fiction. This user enjoys skygazing and astronomy. This user is a biologist. This user is a Buddhist. This user lived in Japan.この利用者は日本に住んでいました。 =Who am I?= My name is Viktor Nonong Medrano. I contribute to Wikipedia in the following languages: English, Esperanto, Spanish, French, Interlingua, Japanese, Lojban, Elefen, and Tagalog. en eo es fr ia ja jbo lfn tl My favourite city is Tokyo, Japan, where I lived for some time. I have travelled to 25 countries in 4 continents. I am a flower child, born in the Philippines. I live now in Canada. My native tongue is Tagalog, aka Filipino. I am a conlang hobbyist of Interlingua, Esperanto, Lojban, Volapük, and Elefen. I can, to some extent, read several varieties of Latino languages, as well as Japanese and other Asiatic. Tagalog... Ako si Viktor Nonong Medrano, isang Pilipinong nakatira sa Kanada. Nagtagal ako sa Hapon. Tagalog ang katutubong wika ko. Medyo nakakabasa ako ng ilang wikang Latino at ng Hapon. Natutuwa ako sa mga wikang guni-guning Interlingua, Esperanto, Lojban, Volapük, at Elefen. Mahilig ako sa kosmolohiya, magbiyahe, pagkain, kalikasan, anime, wikang guni-guni, at piksiyong espekulatibo. Bumisita po sa aking mga sinusulat at sa aking mga kontribusyon. =Favourites & Specialties= Food: anything jelly-like like nata de coco, or rubbery like squid, or spongy like Citrullus lanatus Activities: web surfing, creative writing Interests: cosmology, travelling, cuisine, nature, anime, artificial languages, speculative fiction Education: UBC Bachelor of Science in Computer Science, Chemical Engineering Occupation: Software Writer Anime: Ginga Tetsudō no Yoru Drama: Kung Fu (David Carradine) Game: Risk Music: Classical like "Ode to Joy"—or New Age like Enya—or Ethnic like the Traditional Mexican of José Alfredo Jiménez, also like the Hawaiian of Kealiʻi Reichel, and like Spirit of Polynesia, and like Japanese Enka, and like Australian Aboriginal, as well as Retro like the 1920's, or Zouk like Kassav', or Techno, or other Experimental Religion: I do believe in Scientism. I am a fan of Eastern philosophies and religions. Films: Zardoz, Blade Runner, Dune, The Matrix franchise, The Fifth Element, Alien franchise, Solaris, Avatar, THX 1138, Star Wars franchise, The Illustrated Man, Brazil, Predator, Genesis II, Planet Earth (John Saxon), Logan's Run, The Lathe of Heaven, Planet of the Apes franchise, The Man Who Fell to Earth, Silent Running, After Life (Wandafuru Raifu), Lord of the Rings franchise, Gladiator, Soylent Green, A Cosmic Christmas, The Time Machine, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai across the 8th Dimension!, Incubus (Esperanto), Barbarella, Bram Stoker's Dracula (Keanu Reeves), Forbidden Planet, Fantastic Planet (La Planète sauvage), The Shipping News, Sleeper (Woody Allen), Close Encounters of the Third Kind, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Harry Potter franchise TV: Star Trek franchise; Battlestar Galactica franchise; Caprica; Space: 1999; Babylon 5; I, Claudius; Cosmos (Carl Sagan); The Addams Family; The Jetsons; Buck Rogers in the 25th Century; Doctor Who franchise; Fawlty Towers; Red Dwarf; The Mary Tyler Moore Show; My Favorite Martian; I Dream of Jeannie; Sigmund and the Sea Monsters; The Monkees; UFO (Gerry Anderson); The Brady Bunch; The Time Tunnel; M*A*S*H; Taxi (Tony Danza); Alien Nation franchise; Gilligan's Island; Cheers; The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy; Kolchak: The Night Stalker; Fantasy Island; The Twilight Zone; SCTV (Second City Television); Anash and the Legacy of the Sun-Rock; Raven Tales; Kris TV; Tout le monde veut prendre sa place Books: Last and First Men (Olaf Stapledon), 1984 (George Orwell), Brave New World (Aldous Huxley), The Silmarillion (J.J.R. Tolkien), Always Coming Home (Ursula K. Le Guin), Ringworld series (Larry Niven), Nokto de la Galaksia Fervojo (Esperanto), Pebble in the Sky, Foundation series (Isaac Asimov), Trouble on Triton: An Ambiguous Heterotopia (Samuel R. Delany), Nova, Majipoor Chronicles, The Worm Ouroboros (E.R. Eddison), Moomintroll series (Tove Jansson), The Martian Chronicles (Ray Bradbury), Lost Race of Mars (Robert Silverberg), Barsoom series (Edgar Rice Burroughs), Cities in Flight (James Blish), Imperial Earth (Arthur C. Clarke), Rendezvous with Rama, The Fountains of Paradise, Starship & Haiku (Somtow Sucharitkul), Davy (Edgar Pangborn), The Dune Encyclopedia, The Jesus Incident (Frank Herbert), Barlowe's Guide to Extraterrestrials, Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, Red Planet (Robert A. Heinlein), Triple Détente, The Languages of Pao, Childhood's End, Cluster series (Piers Anthony), Stand on Zanzibar, Australian Aboriginal Grammar (Barry Blake), Australian Languages (Robert Dixon), The Amazonian Languages (Robert Dixon), Introduction to Classical Nahuatl (James Richard Andrews), Thai: An Essential Grammar (David Smyth), Haida Syntax: Volumes 1 & 2 (John Enrico), Hawaiian Dictionary (Pukui & Elbert), The Languages of the Andes (Willem Adelaar), A Dictionary of Basic Japanese Grammar, Tuttle Japanese Homes and Their Surroundings, Tuttle Concise Japanese Dictionary, Tuttle Essential Japanese Grammar, Japanese: A Comprehensive Grammar, Enciklopedieto Japana (Esperanto), Akbar: Orienta romano (Esperanto), A Reference Grammar of Classical Japanese Prose, All about Particles: A Handbook of Japanese Function Words, No. 5 manga series (Taiyō Matsumoto), Aldébaran series (Léo), Bételgeuse series (Léo), Plants of Haida Gwaii, Ainu: Spirit of a Northern People, The Olive Grove, Under the Rose Apple Tree, Beneath an Opal Moon, Plantes de Madagascar : Atlas, Chroniques de Madagascar, Presque-Songes, Traduit de la Nuit, Je veux que les Inuit soient libres de nouveau, Esperanto en la Moderna Mondo, Aztec (Gary Jennings), Internacie kuiri (Esperanto), Internacia kuirlibro (Esperanto), The Languages of Native North America (Marianne Mithun), Earthsea series (Ursula K. Le Guin), Dragonriders of Pern series (Anne McCaffrey), The Star Beast, The Lorax, Green Eggs and Ham, Lonely Planet Hill Tribes Phrasebook, Lonely Planet Thai Phrasebook (Joe Cummings), JTB's Illustrated Book series, Japanese Verbs (Roland Lange), The Hermit (Tuesday Lobsang Rampa), The Illustrated Natural History of Canada series, The Secret World of Og, Bartholomew and the Oobleck, 2150 A.D. (Thea Alexander), Latino & Japanese Translations of Some Books Herein Mentioned Magazines: Astronomy Magazine, Heavy Metal, Galaxy Science Fiction, National Geographic, Language Problems and Language Planning, Yummy (Philippines), Food Magazine (Philippines), Scientific American Quotes: "Tuum Est" (UBC's motto) | "Science fiction is the improbable made possible, and fantasy is the impossible made probable." (Rod Serling) Linguaphile: I have browsed many, many documents about various languages from Arabic to Volapük to Zulu. I am a beginner in over a hundred languages. (I read phrasebooks like other people read newspapers.) I know that C-3PO can do better! He he! The protocol droid says, "I am fluent in over six million forms of communication..." Ego es un hobbyista de Interlingua, Esperanto, Lojban, Volapük, e Elefen. Homines que ha un passion pro le spatio externe me place. My hobbies verily include conlangs and sci-fi. Other Names: Victor Emmanuel Medrano Medrano (full real name) Nonong (Filipino) Viktoro (Esperanto) Biku, Bikutā (Japanese) Vik, Vic (English) Countries Visited: Austria, Belgium (train transit), China, Egypt, France, Germany, Greece, Indonesia, Italy, Liechtenstein, Mexico, Morocco, Netherlands, Portugal, Singapore, South Korea, Spain, Switzerland, Thailand, Turkey, United Kingdom, Vatican City State Countries Resided: Canada, Japan, Philippines, United States Countries Wish List: Australia, Brazil, Finland, French Guiana, French Polynesia, Guatemala, Madagascar, South Africa, Sri Lanka, Sweden, (Vietnam)